TRoHP Timeline.
1980 *1980, 31st July: Hadrian James Potter, is born at 11:50 PM. Sirius Black is godfather. *1980, 31st July: James Remus Potter is born at 11:57 PM. Remus Lupin is godfather. hazel eyes. 1981 *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant James Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and James to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. James and Lily were stunned, because Voldy hoped to corrupt and eventually recruit them. *1st November: Peter Pettigrew is arrested for the attempted murder of James, Lily, Harry, and "James Jr." Potter, treason, and terrorism. 1983 *Sunday, July 31, 1983: Harry quickly began to learn how to read, write, and speak; at a second grade level. He later asked to study magic, but was refused, citing his age as a concern. He began studying in secret; starting with Occlumency, Legilimency and Wandless magic. He quickly discovered he had Panmnesia, though mistook for eidetic memory. 1987 *1987- Harry had memorized and comprehended the theory on all seven years of Hogwarts classes and mastered wand-movements with a carefully crafted stick. Is a master Occlumens and highly skilled Legilimens, with a natural talent for it that rivaled that of Queenie Goldstein; though he only had experience with unprotected minds. *August 1st, 1987: Harry is caught practicing magic with a stick and Lily agreed to teach him theory and have him practice Potions. *31 July, 1991: Quirinus Quirrell breaks into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but fails to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Harry and James Jr. Potter visit Diagon Alley, accompanied by their parents. By this time Harry had awed his parents by mastering and altering Potions recipies; including Seventh Year material. Well above average magical power. :By this time, his powerful magic had made him a few inches taller than his brother and his fitness routine made him stronger and fitter. Got chosen by a Ebony and phoenix tail feather wand, fourteen inches, unyielding. *September 1st- Exposes Weasley actions of indangering the magical worlds exposure, they get fined. Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, to everyone's shock. *September 20th: Harry begins practicing magic in Quirrells class room, and is caught and taken under Quirrellmorts tutelage. He began quickly proving himself and rapidly built up skill equivalent to a sixth year in Dark Arts. He easily impressed them both. *31 October- During the Halloween feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. James Jr. Potter and Ron Weasley save Hermione Granger from the troll, and the three become friends. *November 1st: Harry chastises his brother for idiotic behavior, and lack of magical use in combating the Troll. Contacts Durmstrang about transfer, after dealing with vapid fans in Ravenclaw. December *December 15th: Asks Flitwick to send Durmstrang his transcript. *December 20th: Tells parents he wants to transfer to Durmstrang. *December 22nd: Meeting about Harry's transfer. *December 31st: By this time he had tested into desired classes and had passed his DADA and HOM, OWL/NEWTs. Mastery Level in DA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. First Year in Spell Creation and Herbology. Concealed placing in Mastery Level D.A from everyone. 1992 *January 11th, 1992: Harry's partial first year at Durmstrang starts. *January 12th, 1992: Dominates classes, in spite of near magical exhaustion and teachers testing him to his limits. *January 13th: Duels two students in class, won, revealed wandless magic ability. Was given spell list for all four years for apprenticeship, agrees to spar with Deimos. *February 15th: Does ritual with Alexys and both get 27% power boost. *April 1st: Plans to study NA Animagus transformation in second year. *May 1st, 1992- 39% total power increase, while at Durmstrang. *June 1st- Summer vacation starts. Confirms he tested out of Dark Arts, and into third year of mastery level Charms and Transfiguration. Tested into fourth year Spell Creation, and 1st year mastery level of Herbology. 46% total power increase, while at Durmstrang. Sirius becomes Lord Black and Harry was given the heirs ring, by Lord Arcturus Black. Given a book on magic sense, and granted unrestricted access to the Black Family Libraries and a personal house-elf. Givin heirs ring for House Potter and unrestricted access to the Family Library. *June 4th- Harry, Ron, and Hermione keep the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell, Quirrell dies and Lord Voldemort leaves the physical world once again without a body. Grindelwald's death is faked, Nurmengard is destroyed with a fake body in his cell. Megalos, Abegg, Xanthopoulos, and Aesalon families freed him to train their new pet Dark Lord. By this time he had successfully made wise investments with the 5% of Black Family wealth. Charlus and Dorea were freed too, but their imprisonment was secret and assumed death was too. *June 7th- Finally gets to visit injured brother, confronts Weasley and Granger, Dumbles and McGonagall. Has the Flamels go into hiding using a Fidelius Charm and anti-house-elf and anti phoenix wards. Also gets offered an eventual apprenticeship, without the usual terms. *June 8th- James Jr. finds out about Harry's skill and his learning from Quirrell. Began to believe Harry was lost to the Dark Arts. Arthur Weasley began pushing his Muggle Protection Act. *June 27th- Goes with parents to pick up James Jr. *July 31st- Has B-day party, Weasleys are forbidden to associate with James & Harry. Ron called Lily a Mudblood whore, after being escorted out of the manor, Arthur Weasley stunned him before he could continue. Ginny, laughed when Ron said it. Harry later conjured a corporeal Patronus at age 12. *August 22nd, 1992- Full term starts. Ten percent power growth, during summ. Harry tested out of Transfiguration, was presented with an ICW recognized Mastery Certificate. Tested into fourth year Charms. Talks with Zeus/Grindy and learns about his future training. *August 23rd, 1992- Begins study of soul magic, blood magic, and necromancy; with Zeus/Grind. *November 23rd, 1992- 5% power growth, extensive knowledge in soul magic, blood magic, and necromancy. Duels and eventually defeats Zeus/Grind, after two hours. Asks about the horcrux absorption ritual book, which he gets on December 23rd. *November 27th, 1992- Learns of Olympian magic and began plot to attain. Began plot to test out of Herbology, and Spell Creation. Learns that power ranking is system is used, but not in Britain, France, or America. Taught Knowledge Drain/Rip, and given info on Earthquake curse/ hex. Starts study in elemental control under Zeus/Grind. Learns that he can force beliefs into others mind, and essentially control them. Gets promised lists of families for Harry to target. Begins work to test out of charms. Harry, was at Sorcerer level. *December 7th, 1992- Had picked up basics of Ancient Greek. Guessed that someone was trying to discredit Arthur Weasley. Did Sex ritual with Calypse Rosier, power grew 22%. *December 23rd, 1992- Students leave Durmstrang for christmas break. Given book by Zeus/Grind and a baby Thunderbird from Alexys. Harry gave Alexys a beautiful emerald necklace that he bought, and then enchanted. Tested out of Charms Mastery, and was given an ICW recognized Mastery Certificate, as well as Herbology. Tested out of Spell Creation. Sacrificed soul frag in locket, gained a total thirty-five percent power boost, 30%+5%. And another ten percent. +45%, but still not enough to become a mid-level Grand Sorcerer. Learns he can have multiple familiars. destroyed cup horcrux. *December 24th, 1992- Destroyed Diadem Horcrux, and claimed The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Gaunt and Slytherin. Given mastery level DADA books by Sirius and Remus. Given a Grimoire by parents. 1993 *January 1st, 1993- Registered his panther form at the ministry. *January 11th, 1993- Students return to Durmstrang, C-Mas break ends. Gets shown Grindelwalds hoarded knowledge, artifacts, and spoils of war. *February 14th, 1993- Six months ahead in Potions, on path to test out of Class completely. Easily defeats Zeus/Grin, he begins plots to recruit assistants. *March 30th, 1993- 5% Power growth. Had tested into third year Potions, was working on testing out of course. Life-sized Fiendfyre representation of an Ukrainian Ironbelly. Prof. White mentions rumors that Zeus Megalos was really Gellert Grindelwald in disguise. Confirmed rumors with Knowledge Drain, and put treasure room under his own Fidelius. *May 1st, 1993- Total 55% Power growth, still low-level Grand Sorcerer, nearing halfway to mid-level. June *June 1st, 1993- Leaves Durmstrang for summer vacay. Memorized Restricted Section. 99% power growth. Fairly well above mid-level Grand Sorcerer, surpassed Dumbledore in power. Claimed House Malfoy, by right of magical conquest. Had Malfoys removed from properties. Took Marauders Map from Weasley Twins, as well as several other creations of theirs. Lily Potter joins Hogwarts Board of Governors. Began harvesting of Basilisk when at home, parents helped. Harry had James Sr. merge other lordship ring with Potter ring. Aurors removed Malfoys from their properties, Harry cast multiple Fidelius Charms. Put psy block on James Jr. Had done sex ritual with Adaleide Dolohov and Adelina Rookwood. **Dumbledore's past actions were exposed, Potters faith in him was shakened. Began the founding of: The James Potter Jr. Charity for Academic Excellence. Barred Weasleys, Dumbledore, and general minions and supporters of them from holding a position in them. *June 2nd, 1993- Lucius Malfoy called Wizengamot meeting, to try stealing his House back, gets sent to Azkaban for life, for attempted murder and use of an unforgivable on Nobility. Harry completed absorption of Lockharts wealth, and exposed his actions. Replicated the Occlumency effect on Slytherins Locket onto a ring for JJ, and began studying Black Family magic, and Peverell Family magic. *June 27th, 1993- 10% power growth. Basilisk parts harvested and sold, money went to charity. Had been studying Black and Peverell family magic, and studying Alchemy and Ancient Magic. Crabbe family assets merged into House Black. Began teaching JJ Animagus transformation. Trained with hellfire control after Animagus lessons, until tiredness. Then read and cared for Zeus; petting, feeding, and such. **Absorbed Voldy's 1981 knowledge from JRP. Gained durability of a giant, the speed of dozens of sacrificed muggles. http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Riddle#Magical_abilities_and_skills *June 28th, 1993- Hermione completed first transformation, revealed her greed for knowledge, and was lectured/warned by Harry. July *July 2nd, 1993- Pettigrew escaped. Harry teaches James magic, and begins teaching him how to conjure a Patronus. Began secretly searching for ways to destroy and combat Dementors. *July 31st, 1993- JJ was a low-level warlock, had mastered lion and moose forms, began studying Haast's eagle form. Had been able to cast Patronus charm. Harry had finished memorizing the Peverell and Black family magic, began studying Potter family magic. His advances are rejected by Nym Tonks. Seized House Gryffindor Lordship, and two minor titles of nobility, after duel with Arthur Weasley. August *August 2nd, 1993- Has meeting with parents, and Dumbledore about Weasley's humiliation. Weasley's swear oath not to harass the Potters, and Harry claims the Elder Wand. Places wand under Fidelius. *August 22nd: Harry returns to Durmstrang, from summer vacation. By this time JJ was half-way to being a mid-level Warlock. *August 24th, 1993- JJ and Granger had become proficent at transforming into their forms. HP had memorized half of Potter family magic. Lost a two hour duel to Grindelwald, Bathilda, and Adalbert. Mid-Level Grand Sorcerer, quite well above actually. Chap 15, made plans to acquire "divine" magic from Athens Academy students. *October 1st, 1993- Mastered Greek language, scheduled test for Alchemy and Ancient Studies. Can conjure Greek fire, and had memorized 15% of treasure room library. Took knowledge, skill, and experience of descendants of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Can use their magic; IE what gods from PJO do. Looted their family libraries, took their unimaginably great knowledge, burned palaces with Fiendfyre, with their bodies inside. By this time, no longer required sleep. *December 1st, 1993- Had beaten Grindelwald and his minions. Discovered holy fire from greek libraries, and the Deo Dia Hapto spell. Abeggs are revealed to be Charlus and Dorea in disguise, Harry revealed he knew Zeus was Grindelwald. Harry selected a Phoenix as a gift for JJ. They reveal that Alexys has decided to potion Harry to get what she wants. *December 23rd, 1993- Harry left Durmstrang for christmas break. Alexys had been caught trying to potion Harry, and expelled. Performed two sex rituals, with Isabella Selwyn, and Agnes Yaxley. Became a low-level Mage. Removed the already read books from Treasure room and from Greek libraries, and took them home; trunks were under Fidelius Charm and bound to him. Sacrificed Grindelwald and took his knowledge, skill, experience, and magical abilities: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Gellert_Grindelwald ---including Seer abilities. **Looted Megalos Palace and library, slew Megalos family and house-elves. Slew the Aesalon and Xanthopoulus families and looted their homes. Had tested in mastery course for Alchemy and Ancient Studies. Greatly improved wards of Potter Manor, using fifty-percent of his power. *December 25th, 1993- Gave JJ pet phoenix, gave James. Sr. Books to get Transfiguration mastery, and Lily Potter books to get Charms Mastery. Obliviated Remus of secret, removed knowledge of manors location from his mind and forced him to secrecy, knowledge occluded from his mind. 1994 *January 4th, 1994- Potter family reunites, Charlus and Dorea informed of secret, they reveal Harry's Mage status. *January 11th, 1994- Students return to Durmstrang. Harry achieved 3% power growth, and read more family magic. *January 13, 1994- Granted unrestricted access to Durmstrangs ward stone. *February 15th, 1994- Had sent letter to Dumbles, Dumbles told Harry's parents, and Harry released several of his dirty secrets involving Grindelwald, and Dumbles lost his Supreme Mugwump of ICW position. Best student in Alchemy and Ancient Studies. Removed wasteful and redundant wards and a few more wards, but left himself a way into Durmstrang. Total 10% boost. Chap 17. Gets informed that he can enter the Dueling Tournament. *March 30th, 1994- Total 17% power growth. Had begun to train ability to recover faster, could recover 5.3% faster by this time. Discovers Ukrainian Ironbelly form. *April 30th, 1994- Total 25% power growth. Could recover 5.10% faster. Meets Cort Delacour, and Advik Patil; got interviewed for War Mage position, and rejected. Had barely controlled Ukrainian Ironbelly form, but managed it. *June 1st, 1994- Total 35% power growth. Could recover 5.25% faster. Killed Ajax, Aindrea, and Abigail and her entire family. Total: 100% power growth, same recovery rate. Harry returns home from Durmstrang. Only needed to grow power another three-fold from base Mage power. *June 6th, 1994- Plotted to ward Potter Manor fully, and Black Manor. Black Manor could handle more than Magus level wards. Potter Manor could support wards rivaling those of Hogwarts. Could safely manage two transformations into Dragon form. Briefly captured Pettigrew, and captured Ron Weasley, who committed two major crimes. Destroys a hundred Dementors with holy fire. Ron was taken into custody by Aurors, and Dumbledore recused himself from trial. *June 27th, 1994- Students get out of Hogwarts for summer vacation. Had spent 21 days putting 60% of power into one wards until at full strength. 5% power growth. 5.35% faster recovery. Had begun studying Reality manipulation, and illusionary magic. Refuses JJs attempt to learn holy fire, and suggested Occlumency or non-verbal magic. Had progressed greatly in wandlore and had a distinct style. JJ was low-level Sorcerer. *July 31st, 1994- 10% power growth, recovers 5.70% faster. BLK MNR wards had Archmage-level wards against phoenixes, apparition, house-elves, direct assault; keyed in personal house-elfs. Total 15% power growth during vacation. Reveals he wasn't a virgin to his family and friends. **By this time, Narcissa Malfoy had become the new wife of Lord Nott, though was little more than trophy wife. She did this to provide for Draco. *August 18th, 1994- Quidditch World Cup, cursed Weasley men with impotence and Ginny with sterility. 18% power growth, and recovers 6.30% faster. Half of the key wards of Black Manor were Archmage-level. Slays Death Eaters, seizes Most Ancient and Noble title from Nott's, and several (4) minor titles from them. Leaves family to ward property,and calm down, and screws Narcissa Nott, and gives her an allowance and home. By this time had become proficient with flight via reality manipulation. *August 20th, 1994- Returns home, much calmer, at 50% of his full power. Humiliates, tricks, and provokes Umbridge into attacking him. Umbridge gets arrested, and investigated. Schedules Order of Merlin award ceremony for November the 5th. Gives Pensieve memory of battle to Madam Bones, and provides Ministry with Anti-Death Eater ward. **Dumbles tries recruiting them back into the Order of the Phoenix he was trying to reactivate. Harry contacts Flamels to recruit them into his small number of allies. *August 21st, 1994- Notified that he will be presented with International Wizarding Order of Merit on November 5th also by an ICW representative. *August 22nd, 1994- Harry returns to Durmstrang, from summer vacay. *August 31st, 1994- 19% power growth, 7% faster recovery. Nysa White is appointed Harry's second. Harry puts 25% of his power into wards at Abegg Castle. Umbridge thrown through veil. *September 1st, 1994- Nysa's first lesson. Harry scheduled test to test into third-year of Alchemy and Ancient Studies. Writes letters to potential allies, after recieving letter from Nicolas Flamel. Chap 20. *October 15th, 1994- +12% power growth, total 30%, recovers 7.20% faster. By this time, Harry could teleport through wards, and phase a little. Tested into third-year of Alchemy and Ancient Studies. Ascends to a Peak-Human level. Nysa and Harry begin dating. *October 28th, 1994- +3% power growth, total 33%, recovers 7.40% faster. Can phase with skill and proficiency. Durmstrang group departed for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons did the same. *October 30th, 1994- Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived at Hogwarts, Harry silences Granger, and gets away with it. Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini were representatives for Hogwarts in dueling tournament. Fleur Delacour and Albert Alarie for Beauxbatons. Hadrian Potter and Nysa White for Durmstrang. Dumbledore ordered to vacate office by end of year, has powers stripped from him. McGonagall removed from Deputy Head position and as Head of Gryffindor House. *October 31st, 1994- James Potter is chosen as the fourth champion. Dumbledore ordered to vacate office by end of year, and had powers over Hogwarts removed. McGonagall removed from Deputy Head and Head of Gryffindor positions. Lily Potter stepped in as Head of Gryffindor House. *November 5th, 1994- Date of Order of Merlin award ceremony, where Harry is given all three classes of it, and the International Wizarding Order of Merit. 55% Power growth, deflowered Pansy Parkinson. Still 7.40% faster recovery. Cows Rita Skeeter into submission. HP puts Doge in his place. Chap 22. *November 10th, 1994- HP beats Diggory and Zabini. Nysa beats Alaries and Fleur. *November 24th, 1994- JJ seven months ahead of Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA classes; in the practical aspects, nearly that in theoretical. Harry had pushed him harder than ever. 99% power growth, still 7.40% faster recovery. Harry offered Karkaroff safety in exchange for information on Death Eaters, and good ratings for JJ in the Triwizard Tournament and secrecy; Karkaroff wouldn't speak of it to anyone, and gave a magical vow. JJ 1st, Fleur 2nd, Krum 3rd, Diggory last with 0 points. Chap 23. JJ had 46 points. *December 5th, 1994- Fleur easily beats and humiliates Diggory, Zabini manages to perform very well, but eventually loses. Fleur begins contemplating joining Harry's Harem. House-elves loot Dumbledore and Moody family libraries, but not family magic. HP beatsdown Durmstrang Delegation, and forces them to swear not to even attempt to harm his family or those he cares for. Tortures Arnaut Rosier as an example, he broke within three minutes, all Death Eater spawn or supporters swore the desired oath. HP began diving into the lake, and found where the hostages would be kept. Chap 23. *December 25th, 1994- Nysa was almost a Grand Sorceress, at beginning of chap 24. Harry and Nysa leave ball early and dance for hours, before finally having sex in a Sex Ritual where Harry gets all the benefit. 121% Power growth, now a Tier three mage. 21% done with level. 1995 *January 5th, 1995- Durmstrang VS Beauxbatons, HP dominates team and wins 500 galleons. 65% power growth, still 7.40 recovery. Later defeats Albert Alaries and Barty Crouch JNR in a duel. Defeated Albus Dumbledore in a duel, though he still prevented "Moody" from being punished for his crimes, and inadvertantly prevented Crouch's reveal. *February 24th, 1995- Became an Archmage, and 56% from becoming Tier two. Had successfully perfected power measuring spell, using improved rankings. Chap 25. JJ has total 96 points. HP exposes Granger's beliefs, and publically executes her. Cort offers support to HP and his plots, and they sign a contract that allows Cort to choose one of his and Fleurs offspring as his heir. Fleur joins his harem. **Dumbledore, Moody, and Shacklebolt assault Potters and Dumbles is placed into Azkaban, and his property was sent to his brother. Shacklebolt is fired, severely fined, and banned from government positions. HP retrieves the ring Horcrux and retrieves the Stone Hallow. Augusta Longbottom replaces Dumbledore as Chief Warlock. Alexander Greengrass consented to replace McGonagall as Transfiguration Master. Longbottom and Greengrass are now Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster. *February 26th, 1995- Dumbledore escapes and goes into hiding under the Fidelius. *May 24th, 1995- Harry and the other champions are called to the Quidditch pitch by Ludo Bagman and informed that a magical maze will be grown there and filled with magical obstacles. Their job is to head to the centre of the maze and touch the Triwizard Cup. Barty Crouch SNR is murdered by his son, and HP begins suspecting JNR is the one who put JJs name into goblet. HP had revealed his Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships to extorted Board members, and was "allowed" to improve Hogwarts wards that were weakened. By this time Binns had been replaced with Ted Tonks, and Horace Slughorn had consented to replace Snape next year. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank replaced Hagrid full time, several people take up his Gamekeeper job. Snape is repremanded, and Harry sacrifices him for his knowledge, skill, and experience. :http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Sev#Magical_abilities_and_skills *June 24th, 1995- Cornelius Fudge replaces Crouch as Triwizard Judge. Augusta Longbottom replaces Dumbledore. Harry had performed six more sex rituals, and was Tier 3 Archmage, and halfway to Tier 4. If he performed secret rit he would be a Magus. Voldy returns, Fudge does not believe it, but allies with HP who replaces Malfoy's control. *June 27th, 1995- Potters and Hogwarts heads had announced Voldy's return, most believed it. HP begun suspecting that the sheep revered his power, and fell into line. First meeting of the Order of Power. Gets support of members. Regulus and and Nysa reveal their true identities. *July 4th, 1995- Kills Hector Ramirez and his guards, and loots his mansion. Sacs Ramirez and becomes a Tier 5 and half Archmage. Gains knowledge of Mayan and Incan Battle-magic. *August 4th, 1995- Had burned Palestine to the ground with Fiendfyre and killed everyone there. Trapped a 100 wizard attack force in Containment Wards and burned them alive with Fiendfyre. Conquered Morocco and most of Western Sahara, killed almost a million people directly and indirectly. Conquered Islands near venezuela, all the way over to Cuba, and very close to Mexico. Slew several thousand during this conquest. Cuban Muggle government over-thrown. **Remedial schools established with 70k Galleons and former Nott Manor. Had seized House Dumbledore's magic and assets, and weakened Dumbledore's by taking their family magic. JJ was mid-level Sorcerer, and over half-way to Grand Sorcerer, had learned Potter family battle-magic and Auror level battle-magic from original class. JJ needed 40% growth to get too Grand Sorcerer rank. HP had destroyed most of Colombia, Brazil took most of Colombia, Peru and Ecuador, along with Venezuela absorbed the rest. *September 4th, 1995- Slew Acromantula, stored venom. Potter's retrieved prophecy and replaced it with a fake. HP drained knowledge of Order membership from Podmore's mind, discovers Nym was a member. HP Imperiused Muggle thug to kill Arabella Figg and then himself. Death Eaters had already moved Giants in preparation for attacks. HP Kills Grawp, harvests him for rit ingredients. Turns Hagrid into a Wight. HP becomes Lord Peverell. Elder Wand used ambient magic to restore HP's power to full. *December 4th, 1995- Enhanced condition. Tier six Archmage. Finished warding all properties. HP offered to put Greys under Fidelius Charms; along with families and friends. 8.10% faster recovery. 1996 *June 18th, 1996- Arthur, Bill, and Molly Weasley dead. Fred and George expelled, obliviated of magical knowledge and turned into squibs by HPs curse. Bill Weasley Sacrificed for uncommon knowledge. Warded allies and their family and friends home. This, and intense training had made him a Magus and he recovered 10% faster. Voldy freed ten DE's from Azkaban. Fudge insures they're only executed after confirmation of identity. HP had become proficient in accessing the Shadow Realm. **The Battle of the Department of Mysteries occurs, and the Lestranges, Malfoy, Yaxley, Macnair, Travers, Mulciber, Jugson, and three other DE's are killed. Dolohov, Rookwood, Moody, Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sent to HPs secret prison. The other Order members were taken prisoner. HP forces Voldemort to retreat, and cuts his right leg off. Captured Fawkes when Dumbledore tried summoning him. Sacrifices Order members to gain their skills: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Remus#Magical_abilities_and_skills http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore#Magical_abilities_and_skills http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Moody#Magical_abilities_and_skills http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Minerva_McGonagall#Magical_abilities_and_skills http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Antonin_Dolohov#Magical_abilities_and_skills http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Augustus_Rookwood#Magical_abilities_and_skills *August 1st, 1996- HP destroyed fifty Dementors. Protected all of Light Faction; excluding Smith and Macmillan. Deprived Smith of Abbott and Bones betrothal, deprived Macmillan of Bones. Slew ten Giants, Flamels killed two DE, HP humiliated Tom again. 70% from T2 Magus. Nysa Mid-level Grand Sorceress (Stronger than Tom). **Voldemort began planning to supplement his forces with thousands of inferi, mercenaries, and creatures. *August 25th, 1996- 60% from T2 Magus. Superhuman level. Still 10% recovery. Amelia Bones revealed HP and Susan's betrothal and revealed headship of House Hufflepuff. HP won House Smith in an Honor Duel. Light Faction destroyed in Wizengamot. HP Battles Ares and wins, sacs him in ritual to gain his power. Ascends to T2 and a-half Magus. 1998 *June 27th, 1998- Battle of Hogwarts. JJ had passed his NEWTs. Should have increased power by sixty-percent in addition to other efforts. T3 and a half Magus. HP kills 70 giants, 240 trolls, Nagini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, several hundred DE's and Mercs. Ukrainians, Brazilians, and Argentinians refused to honor their agreements. Could recover twenty percent faster. *August 2nd, 1998- HP reveals Megalos slaughter and that Herpo the Foul is coming to kill him. Reveals Warding project. *August 9th, 1998- Day of Megalos Massacre. Harry ascends to Lord of Magic status, after sacrificing Herpo the Foul, evolves beyond his sacrifice ritual. Master of every field of magic, could resurrect the dead, adding the magic of two hundred and one people to his own. Harry killed all two hundred after draining them. Harry announces his intent to further improve the ranking system, and raid Megalos holdings. **Harry raids Megalos holdings, makes over 10BN pounds. Confronts and defeats Heracles, taunts the Olympians, evades murder attempt by Zeus, begins planning to defeat Olympians. Athens Academy Wards will require the power of a T2 Lord of Magic, or 14 Magus' to break. Killed Heracles and acquired his strength, speed, stamina, and durability; as well as his other capabilities. Harry needed to add the power of 6 more Magus' to become a T-2 LOM. Harry informs his family of the new threats. *August 18th, 1998- Sacrificed Deimos and Phobos (Deities), Enyo, Eris, Hebe, Hypnos, and Morpheus and became a T-2 LOM, nearly T-3. Power of 18 Magus' (See Below). Killed Vann and anyone in his ranks who knew about Harry's group, exiled Bitencourt and Abreu from group and began plotting their deaths. Harry gave JJ vann's power, and he became a Mage. Halted aging of James and Lily Potter, restored youth of Charlus and Dorea and halted their aging. **Abducted Dionysus and Ariadne, and Eros and Psyche. And, Nike, Tyche, Nemesis, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia. Sacrificed Eros and Dionysus, and became Tier-three Lord of Magic. Took the powers of Psyche and Ariadne. Sacrificed Iris, Nemesis, Nike, Tyche, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Ascended to Tier-four Lord of Magic status, nearly tier-five. Power of 32 Magus'. **Attacks Bitencourt Castle, kills hundreds, Ripped the life, magic, knowledge out of Devi Bitencourt, acquired Belinda Bitencourt as a concubine/experiment, (see C31). Looted both families gold and treasure and made millions. Gave James and Lily power of two Sorcerers each, same with Charlus and Dorea, and made Grand Sorcerers. Gave Nysa power of two Mages, and made her an Archmage. **Tricked Olympian search party and captured Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. Ripped magic and knowledge out of Apollo, magic out of Hermes, sacrificed Hephaestus, ripped magic and photokinetic knowledge out of Artemis and Athena. Power of 42 Magus'. *August 25th, 1998- Harry attacked Athens School, overwhelmed the wards and entrance defenses, and began his massacre. Killed hundreds, 900+. Looted the schools legendary library. Harry discovered existence of a giant colony and takes dozens of Legacies of Heracles for sacrifice. **Confronts some surviving Olympians and captures Hecate, Thanatos, Asclepius, Triton, Charon, Pan, Kymopoleia, and Persephone. **Meets with Order of Power, (See C32). Ripped magic out of Thanatos, Charon, Pan, and Persephone. Sacrificed Hecate, Asclepius, Triton, and Kymopoleia. James Jr. had grown jealous, arrogant, and entitled. *October 1st, 1998- Potter family were all Magus', Flamels were Magus'. Put excess power into ward system for Britain and Ireland. Harry aided Advik and conquered Afghanistan and large parts of Iran for him. Harry took Turkey for Aaron and then all of Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates. *Harry had control of Britain, Ireland, Norway, and Sweden. Slew Hera and several minor deities and added their powers to the ward system for Harry's dominion. Power of 59 Magus'. Acquired DADA and Ancient Studies Mastery, and angered his jealous younger brother. Has argument with his mother and James Jr, and alters families and Cho's minds. *Confronts James Jr. and alters his, their families, and Cho Chang's mind to his gain. Ensures James Jr's humiliation as revenge for his insult. *October 5th, 1998- HP took out minor gods and used their powers to enhance ward system. Harry captured Hades, slew magical creatures and then went to Olympus where he captured Poseidon and fought both Poseidon and Zeus, and won. Sacrificed the three sons of Kronos. 2018 *Harry defeated Protogenos and added their powers to ward system, mercy killed Hestia, and seized Corts holdings in a five day war. Controlled all the way down to Greece. The Order wiped out muggle kind and Wulf and Garcia split Africa and eradicated werewolves. Damian Garcia tries replacing Harry with Cedric Diggory, but fails and both get sacrificed. July 31st, 2200 Encounters Harry Potter (TWDL), meets with the Interdimensional Council of Harry Potters and joins them. Harry and Nysa's bloodline ruled the world. Category:Timelines